The Akatsuki's Girls
by alena.aldecoa
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas tenían que ser azules? Acaso no pueden vestir de negro con nubes rojas?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 01**

 **.**

 **¡ESA ES LA PALABRA!**

 **.**

En un bello día soleado, en el que los pajarillos cantan sus hermosas melodías, se podía observar a una bella joven de aproximadamente 19 años, de tez morena y de castaños cabellos recogidos graciosamente en dos molotitos que se encontraba real y completamente…

—¡FURIOSA! —gritó aquella chica haciendo un gran estruendo. — ¡Estoy realmente… FURIOSA!— volvió a gritar. Y es que, en definitiva, furiosa era la palabra que la describía perfectamente en ese momento.

.

Estaba furiosa, sí, y motivos tenía de sobra. Estaba furiosa con su novio, por tenerla tan olvidada siempre, furiosa con su sensei, por acaparar siempre su atención. Pero por sobre todo, estaba furiosa con sigo misma por permitir que todo aquello pasara, sin hacer nada al respecto.

.

Aun no podía comprender como era posible que el imbécil de su novio prefiriera entrenar con su "GRAN" maestro en lugar de estar con ella, y que siempre la estuviera dejando plantara. Quizás, parte de todo el problema era su culpa, pero las cosas no podían continuar así, ella ya había soportado demasiado.

.

Ella quería… venganza.

.

En un arranque de furia, en el que ya había, literalmente, destruido toda su habitación, decidió que era hora de actuar. Aun no había logrado calmar su instinto asesino, quería venganza, la necesitaba. Además, no por nada era ella una gran kunouchi, y ya era hora de demostrarlo.

.

Decidió citar a todas sus amigas para que la ayudasen a trazar un plan para "destruir" a su queridísimo novio Lee…

* * *

Ese mismo día, en otro hogar de Konoha, una encantadora jovencita de cabello rosado se encontraba hecha una fiera, desquitando su ira con todo lo que encontrara en su camino, y de paso, haciéndolo pedazos. Y es que esta linda chica se encontraba verdaderamente molesta.

.

No podía entender cómo era posible que los hombres fueran tan IMBECILES. Sí, imbéciles, esa era indiscutiblemente esa es la palabra perfecta para describirlos. ¿Cómo rayos podía creer, aquel pedazo de estúpido que se había conseguido como novio, que ella le era infiel? Y encima, ¿con semejante ANIMAL? ¿Y precisamente, con él?

.

Tenía que admitir que alguna vez estuvo locamente enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke, pero de eso ya había pasado muchísimo, además actualmente lo veía el ególatra que realmente era. Y justo en ese momento, cuando ella tenía únicamente ojos para el IMBECIL desconfiado ese, se le ocurre sacar semejante idiotez. Claro que el muy idiota de su novio no quiso aceptar ningún tipo de explicación cuando la encontró conversando con "YO SOY EL MEJOR", cuando realmente al muy egocéntrico se le había ocurrido utilizarla como plato de segunda mesa, incluso menos que eso. Sasuke solo quería utilizarla para consolarse, según le había entendido, ya que la chica con la que él realmente quiere estar lo mandó a volar.

.

O sea, encima de que su novio ni la escucha y le hace tremenda escena de celos por nada, tenía que aguantar al "SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO" que la andaba buscando como premio de consuelo.

.

Pero eso no se podía quedar así. Decidió convocar a una reunión con sus amigas y compañeras kunouchis para solicitar su apoyo y que le ayudaran a destruir a su amorcito: Naruto. Si, el muy idiota se arrepentía dolorosamente de lo que le había hecho. Y como su furia podía para más, de paso también iba a vengarse del engreído de Uchiha Sasuke…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra residencia de la ciudad, en una enorme habitación con el decorado típico de una adolescente, se encontraba una despampanante rubia de ojos azules como el cielo dando vueltas, echando humos de ira, y maldiciendo al frío e INSENSIBLE de su novio, del cuál estaba más que cansada.

.

Sí, esa es la palabra que mejor describía a su novio, insensible.

.

Ella sabía que su novio era bastante frío, pero que no fuera capaz de decirle al menos una palabra tierna, agradable, cariñosa, o al menos que fuera amable con ella, era demasiado.

.

Pero el colmo de la frialdad llegó el día que cumplieron los dos años. Tampoco es que fuera una chica muy cursi, pero al menos esperaba un mejor trato de él. Al menos un abrazo, una palmadita en la espalda, o por último una sonrisa a medias. Pero cuando llegó el momento, no recibió ni las gracias. Para variar, justificó su actitud diciendo que él no sabe de ese tipo de sentimientos. Ese día, su novio se portó como un completo témpano de hielo.

.

Eso ya había sido demasiado. Soportó la frialdad durante el primer año, adjudicando todo eso a su personalidad, pero llegado el segundo año las cosas no mejoraron en nada. Es decir, dos años, para NADA.

.

–¡Pero bien que encuentra su lado sensible a la hora del sexo! – gritó enfurecida. Claro, en la cama su novio se convertía en el hombre más expresivo del mundo.

.

Y encima de todo, luego de tanto esperar un poco de cariño de su parte, que la única demostración de sentimientos que le hiciera su novio (aparte de las que ya conocía en la cama) fuera una terrible escena de celos, solo por estar conversando con Sasuke Uchiha, había sido el colmo. ¿Qué acaso ya no podía siquiera conversar con un amigo? ¿O consolarlo? ¿O darle consejos? O…

.

Es decir, encima de todo lo que ella le había aguantado durante esos dos años, que su novio se enojara con ella solo por conversar con otro chico y la dejara mal parada como si ella hubiera cometido el peor pecado, era el colmo.

.

–Me las vas a pagar, Sai. –

.

Fue lo último que pronunció Ino antes de tomar una decisión definitiva.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en la zona más alejada de la ciudad, y en la residencia más hermosa de toda Konoha, se había armado un gran alboroto. Algo que no se ve todos los días.

.

Una de las habitaciones más amplias de la enorme residencia había sido despedazada por completo y había quedado irreconocible. Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente. Lo que nadie podía creer, era que la había ultrajado de esa manera esa habitación fuera la mismísima linda y tímida de Hinata Hyuga, la tan tranquila y, hasta entonces conocida como la más tímida y recatada de todas las kunoichis de Konoha.

.

La delicada y dulce kunoichi de ojos perlados, quien ya había despertado la atención de más de uno, había llegado a su límite cuando el sobreprotector de su novio le había prohibido hablar con cualquier otro chico sin su consentimiento.

.

Sobreprotector… bah, aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, estaba celoso. Sí, en definitiva, esa es la palabra, que lo describía a la perfección: CELOSO.

.

Pero lo que realmente le irritaba era que él hubiese dudado de su amor. Después de todo lo que ya habían vivido, y después de las múltiples muestras de amor que le había dado, ¿Cómo era posible que aun se atreviera a dudar de ella?. ¿Y solo por abrazar a su amigo en señal de consuelo?

.

Aquel día ella se había encontrado con viejo amigo Naruto, más desconsolado que nunca. Si, ella sabía que por años había confundido lo que sentía por su amigo, llegando a creer que era amor, pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado. Pero ver a su amigo en esa situación, devastado por pensar que su novia Sakura lo había engañado, no pudo evitar despertarle cierta pena por él, por lo que se le acercó para apoyarlo.

.

Y ver la escenita no le cayó nada bien a su novio.

.

Hasta ahí, podía incluso soportarlo, después de todo, se trataba de Naruto. Pero que luego le sacara en cara que ella andaba recibiendo propuestas e invitaciones de todos los chicos de la aldea era demasiado. "¿Cómo si no me conociera…?".

.

Los celos de su novio la estaban torturando. Que no le dejara hablar con ningún otro chico, que le hiciera escenas cuando la veía con sus viejos amigos, que la siguiera a todas partes, casi acosándola, la estaban sacando de sus casillas.

.

Luego de tanto soportar, Hinata decidió que necesitaba un cambio drástico. La dulce y tierna Hinata que todos conocían, la que siempre se mostraba débil y temerosa, iba a desaparecer. En su lugar, iba a dejar a una Hinata totalmente diferente, una que quisiera luchar por lo suyo, por sus derechos, y que no se iba a dejar pisotear.

.

– Prepárate, Neji Hyuuga, que las cosas van a cambiar.

.

Y para este cambio, iba a requerir la ayuda de todas sus amigas.

* * *

.

Por último, lejos de todo el bullicio y alboroto que se estaba armando en Konoha, se estaba generando un verdadero tornado.

.

En una lujosa residencia ubicada en Suna, el país de la arena, se podía admirar a una muy segura y orgullosa kunnouchi, de una fascinante cabello rubio y bellos ojos verdosos, la cuál ya había terminado de despedazar el ala norte de la residencia con su poderoso gran abanico.

.

Su furia se debía a que estaba harta de que el holgazán de su novio, sí, esa es la palabra,el HOLGAZAN de su amante, novio y todos los demás títulos que pudiera darle, fuese tan descuidado con ella. Que el muy flojo ni siquiera se dignara ir a verla había sido el colmo, y aunque ella lo había aguantado por mucho tiempo, que la olvidara por tantos días (semanas, mese, años…) había sido demasiado.

.

Ella misma se haría presente en Konoha para aclarar la situación. Lo había pensado tanto que incluso consideró pedir el apoyo de sus amigas de Konoha, a ver que consejo le daban. (Sí, consejos de cómo torturar a su novio Shikamaru)

.

* * *

En fin… como acabamos de ver, todo eso les pasó a nuestras bellas y ya todas unas mujeres kunnouchis, sin sospechar que cada una de ellas tiene un motivo para hacer sufrir a los ninjas masculinos de la aldea de la hoja. Y nos quedan unas preguntas:

¿Qué tramaran cuando estén juntas?

¿Hasta donde serán capaces de llegar?

¿Sospecharan los ninjas lo que les espera?

Y sobretodo… no olvidemos que este solo es el comienzo… tardaran pero no desesperéis… los VERDADEROS príncipes no visten de azul y pronto rescatarán a las princesas atrapadas en la torre… aunque ellos no lo sepan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 02**

 **.**

 **.**

 **COMENZANDO –PRIMER DIA- PARTE 1**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, y luego de haber arreglado el desastre que habían ocasionado el día anterior en su habitación, Hinata decidió revisar sus correos, ya que el día anterior había enviado un mensaje a sus amigas convocando a una reunión. Al revisar, se sorprendió de encontrarse con cartas similares de sus compañeras, las cuales también habían tenido la misma idea, y uno que otro consejo que le enviaban sus amigas, quienes al parecer ya habían decidido hacer algunos cambios en ellas.

.

Pero una cosa era segura, todas tenían en mente los mismos planes y la misma sed de venganza.

.

Luego de una serie de llamadas telefónicas, acordaron reunirse en la residencia de TenTen, y como fecha decidieron que sería en dos días, ya que debían esperar a que su compañera de Suna llegara hasta Konoha. Cuando todas estuvieran reunidas, formalizarían el pacto para ejecutar su plan: ley del hielo a sus respectivas parejas.

.

Pero esos dos días no iban a pasar tan tranquilos como se esperaría. Veamos que hicieron las jóvenes ninjas durante ese tiempo…

.

.

 **DIA 01**

 **.**

Sakura y TenTen estaban a unos pasos de la casa de la heredera del clan Hyuuga, donde planeaban recoger a su amiga. Luego de eso tenían planeado pasar por la florería Yamanaka para recoger a Ino y, posteriormente, irían al centro comercial. Iban platicando relajadamente cuando se alcanza a escuchar unos gritos provenientes de dentro de la enorme residencia, que las dejaron sorprendidas.

.

– ¡No, Hinata! – gritaba a todo pulmón un Neji totalmente irreconocible, despeinado y rojo de la ira. – ¡No voy a dejar que salgas de esta casa hasta que hayamos hablado o minino me des los buenos días! – continuó gritando sin reparos.

.

El genio estaba más molesto que nunca, ante una Hinata totalmente irreconocible y que apenas le prestaba atención, y es que ella llevaba ignorándolo desde la mañana, arruinando todos sus planes de reconciliación.

…

.

Ese día en la mañana el joven genio había decidido hacer las "pases" con su prima y a la vez novia, ya que no le gustaba andar peleado con ella. Luego de tomar un relajante baño, y arreglarse lo suficiente como para impresionar a cualquier fémina, decidió dirigirse a la recamara de su prima, pero no imaginaba lo que le iba a esperar….

.

–Buenos días Neji-oniisan – saludó burlona su pequeña prima Hanabi. – Si vas a buscar a Hinata-neechan, ese no es el camino.

.

Las palabras de Hanabi descolocaron a Neji. Hasta entonces, y a pesar de todas las peleas que pudieran haber tenido, Hinata siempre lo había esperado en su habitación a que el pasara a recogerla para iniciar las actividades del día.

.

–Ahhh, cierto, Hanabi-sama – intentó disimular su desconcierto. –¿Y me podría decir donde esta?

.

–¡Claro! Esta desayunando en el comedor– la respuesta de Hanabi lo puso aún más molesto –Parece ser que va a salir con sus amigas TODO el día – terminó la joven, haciendo énfasis en el "Todo el día" y luego se retiró, dejando a un Neji sin reacción.

.

"¿Cómo?" se preguntó el bouke mientras comenzaba a molestarse. "¿Bajo a desayunar, sin mí? Y, ¿Ni me avisó que iba a salir TODO EL DÏA, sin mi?". Eso último le había dolido en el ego, y no es que fuera un novio posesivo (no que va), pero que su novia no le avisara al menos que lo iba a abandonar todo un día, era demasiado, sobre todo considerando que vivan bajo el mismo techo.

.

Bajó presurosamente hacia donde le había indicado Hanabi, dispuesto a enfrentar la situación. Lo que se encontró en el comedor lo dejó en shock…

.

"¿Esa es… mi Hinata?"

.

La Hyuuga lucía totalmente diferente. Se había soltado el cabello y lo llevaba ligeramente rizado. "¿Rizado, desde cuando un Hyuuga tiene el cabello rizado?". Pensó el genio, algo confundido. Pero eso no era todo, era apenas el comienzo.

.

Descendió de su vista en la cabellera de Hinata para encontrarse con su figura curvilínea, la cuál estaba a vista de todos. La joven se había quitado de encima la enorme polera que por años había ocultado el tan bello cuerpo que llevaba por debajo, y lucía un ajustado polo negro que marcaba exageradamente sus curvas y una malla que le cubría los brazos y el cuello, similar a lo que llevaba durante el examen chunnin.

.

"Pero en aquel entonces, no tenía tanto que mostrar…"

.

Regresó a su rostro para notar una leve tonalidad rojiza en sus labios.

.

"¿Acaso se ha… maquillado?"

.

En definitiva, lucía espectacular.

.

Lo único de malo para Neji era que Hinata ni siquiera volteó a saludarlo.

.

–Hinata-koi–- mencionó dulcemente pero ella ni se inmutó, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. El joven carraspeó –- Hinata-koi ¿vas a salir? –- finalmente preguntó

.

Fue ignorado.

.

–HI-NA-TA – gritó intentando mantener la calma–- ¿po-dri-as ver-me cuan-do te ha-blo?

.

La joven de ojos luna continuó ignorando a su novio y se levantó para retirar sus utensilios y a dirigirse a la puerta a esperar a sus amigas, esperando que a su novio la dejara tranquila, pero no se esperaba que el chico la siguiera

…

.

Y ahora volvemos a la escena antes vista de un Neji despeinado, rojo y gritando como vieja verdulera por un poco de "respeto" departe de su novia, pero esta solo dijo…

.

– ¡Ho… hola chicas! – saludó intentando mostrarse efusiva en el acto, e ignorando a su novio quien venía tras ella. – Qué bueno que llegaron, ya las estaba esperando-

.

– Konnichiwa Hinata-chan, ¡Pero que linda te ves! – saludó efusiva Sakura. – ¡Que bueno que seguiste mis consejos!

.

Por detrás, Neji entrecerró los ojos, dirigiendo una mirada de odio hacia Sakura. "Así que ese cambio fue idea de Haruno".

.

– Arigato Saku-chan, tu también te ves bien – contestó al ver a su amiga, quien en realidad lucía bastante atractiva.

.

La joven de cabellos rosados lucía una versión menos holgada de su normal uniforme de batalla. Solo llevaba su blusa roja, la cuál había ajustado hábilmente a su cuerpo, haciéndole marcar más el detalle de su busto y su cintura, y su clásico short de batalla lucía un tanto más pequeño de lo normal. Algo de maquillaje en el rostro, y eso había sido suficiente para llamar la atención de más de uno.

.

– ¡Hey! – reclamó Tenten. – ¿Y yo que tal me veo?

.

– Tú también luces bien, TenTen, te ves genial –

.

La joven experta en armas también le había realizado algunos cambios a su ropa habitual y, en general, a su estilo. Llevaba su largo cabello suelto, el cuál era aun más hermoso de lo que se pensaba, reemplazó el pantalón holgado de siempre con uno más entallado y cambió su blusa por otra que le marcaba favorablemente las curvas.

.

– Bueno ¿ya nos vamos? – sugirió Hinata.

.

– Así es, Ino-cerda nos espera –

.

Y partieron ignorando por completo la mirada de un espectador que estaba tieso y con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, en estado de shock por haber sido ignorado olímpicamente. Reaccionó al verlas partir y se dispuso a seguirlas, cuando…

.

– Y ni se te ocurra seguirnos, Hyuuga. – le amenazó su compañera de equipo.

.

– Gracias, Tenten. – fue lo último que pronunció Hinata antes de partir.

.

El joven se quedó de piedra. Volteó a ver a Hinata, y ella le dio la espalda.

.

Mientras con las chicas

.

– ¡Vaya Hinata-chan! ya veo que tu ya empezaste, y yo que aun no puedo. – Le felicitó Sakura.

.

– Gracias. – contestó la Hyuuga mientras reía tímidamente. – No te preocupes Sakura-chan ya verás que pronto tú también podrás, porque me parece que TenTen ya tiene su oportunidad –

.

Sakura y Tenten la miraron contrariada, pero pronto notaron a que se refería su amiga. A lo lejos, pudieron vislumbrar una mancha verde que cada vez se hacía más grande y se dirigía hacia ellas a gran velocidad.

Pues como verán, Hinata ya empezó y ya no es la niña tímida de antes y quiere desquitarse de Neji; ahora hay que ver que hará la joven castaña… pero recordemos que esto es el origen de lo que vendrá, así que el camino será largo pero tarde o temprano se cruzaran creando sorpresa y desconcierto.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

 **-COMO NOS HICIMOS NOVIOS-PARTE 01**

 **.**

 **-ESCUCHANDO-**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee se había ofrecido a acompañar a la joven kunnouchi castaña a ir de compras, a lo que ella aceptó encantada.

Iban platicando animosamente, cuando decidieron ir primero ir a la nevería…

– Muchas gracias Lee-kun por la nieve – le agradeció con una tierna sonrisa. – y sobre todo por tener el tiempo de venir conmigo–

Lee se volteó y, con los ojos brillantes, gritó al cielo un – ¡Si, Gay sensei estaría orgulloso de mi! – luego volteó hacia Tenten y continuó su conversación.

– No hay de que TenTen-chan – contestó – para mí es un gusto y más el que me hayas dejado acompañarte – finalizó con su posición tan característica de él.

Después de terminar su nieve fueron a varias tiendas hasta que llegaron a una en particular que estaba de moda.

– ¡Mira Lee! – Exclamó emocionada la joven – ¿no te parece bonito? – le dijo señalando un vestido rosa magenta de gasa, tipo camisero – ¿crees que se me quedaría bien?

No obtuvo respuesta.

– ¿Lee-kun?- Volteó a todos lados, y no pudo divisar al joven de grandes cejas. Luego de mucho buscar, lo pudo encontrar.

Se acercó sigilosamente al chico que se encontraba probándose distintos tipos de ropa

– ¿Se me verá bien? – Se preguntaba a sí mismo y en voz alta Lee. Luego volteó y en pose super guay, comenzó a gritar – ¡SI! ME DEJARÉ CRECER EL CABELLO Y ME COMPRARÉ UNOS PUPILENTES BLANCOS Y ASI ME PARECERÉ A NEJI PARA QUE ASI LE PUEDA GUSTAR A TENTEN-CHAN – continuó gritando hasta que notó que lo observaban.

– Hmp hmp– carraspeó una dulce voz – Lee-kun no tienes que parecerte a Neji – le dijo la chica totalmente sonrojada, luego se volteó y con las manos se tapó el rostro de la vergüenza.

…

Luego de diez segundos de no recibir respuesta de Lee, volteó a verlo.

Y entendió porque no le contestaba.

Lee estaba en el suelo… desmayado

FIN

.

.

.

.

si será un SasoIno... y otras parekas crack sorpresa

gracias por sus reviews, y follos y favs.. de verdad muchas gracias


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de mi imaginación**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 03**

 **.**

 **.**

 **COMENZANDO –PRIMER DIA- PARTE 2**

 **.**

 **.**

A lo lejos, pudieron vislumbrar una mancha verde que cada vez se hacía más grande y se dirigía hacia ellas a gran velocidad.

–¡Tenten! – Alcanzaron escuchar unos gritos – ¡TENTEN! – se volvió a escuchar.

.

Y apenas terminó el segundo grito, el cejotas ya estaba frente a ellas. Agitado y jadeando, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas e inclinado hacia delante, aun sin recuperar el aliento del todo. Comenzó a hablar.

–TenTen – llamó a su novia aun con la respiración agitada, y sin levantar la mirada – Te estaba buscando, te tengo una sorpresa –se incorporó y puso su pose super gay, guiñando el ojo y levantando el pulgar. – Tienes que venir conmigo y… – y en ese momento, recién notó lo hermosa que se veía ella.

.

Las palabras se le fueron de la mente y se quedó observó detenidamente a su novia, mientras un hilo de baba se corría por su boca, y un leve sangrado nasal le manchaba el traje verde, al detener su mirada en el escote.

–¡Vaya! Estas hermosa TenTen-chan. – le dijo bastante emocionado, y luego levantando el puño y con fuego en los ojos gritó. – ¡La llama de la juventud brilla hoy más que nunca en ti, Tenten-chan! – terminó su espectáculo y le tendió la mano en forma caballerosa. – ¿Vendrías conmigo?

–Gracias Lee– Dijo fríamente la castaña, ignorando el gesto de su novio –Pero lamento tener que decirte que… no, la verdad es que no lo lamento, en verdad, voy a disfrutar mucho tener que decirte que no puedo ir contigo.

–¿COMO? – gritó con desilusión en Ninja de mallas verdes.

–Lo que escuchaste, verdoso, hoy no estoy disponible para ti. – dijo en tono destructor de ilusiones. – no estoy disponible para ti, ni hoy ni nunca. – Y con cada palabra Lee se fue haciendo más chiquito, y más chiquito, y más, y más… – sí, y déjame decirte que de ahora en adelante, ya no te pienso esperar más.

–Pe… pero.

–Y mejor ni me dirijas la palabra – dijo levantando la mano a la altura del rostro del joven, tapándole el rostro. – ni te atrevas a hablarme, que mientras menos sepa de ti mucho mejor para mí –con esas palabras terminó de destruir el corazón del chico de las grandes cejas, y se dio la vuelta junto con sus amigas.

Así, el trío de kunoichis se marchó dejando a un cejotas tan miserable como un insecto y con el corazón destruido.

.

.

.

.

Y por fin, después de tantos contratiempos, lograron llegar a la florería Yamanaka. Ahí las esperaba una chica de cabellos dorados, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con la felicidad reflejada en el rostro.

–Ino-san, te… te ves muy bonita. – comentó tímidamente la chica de ojos perlados.

.

Al igual que sus compañeras, Ino había realizado ciertas modificaciones en su vestimenta, buscando resaltar lo más posible sus mejores atributos. Un cambio en el polo sin mangas morado que siempre llevaba, reemplazado por uno con un escote bastante pronunciado, y un ajuste el su short, marcando su silueta al máximo, habían sido más que suficiente. El cabello resaltaba sobre todo, ya que había cambiado drásticamente su peinado habitual, cambiando la coleta simple por dos colas a los lados, estilo colegiala sexy, y se había retirado el mechón del rostro.

.

Pero lo que más resaltaba en ella era la felicidad en su rostro, que la hacía lucir radiante. Eso si que era un cambio en ella, ya que últimamente solía lucir malhumorada y hasta apagada.

–Gracias Hinata-chan, ustedes también se ven muy bien.

–Pero, Ino-cerda… ¿Por qué luces tan contenta? –

–¡Ah!, mi querida frentona, lo que pasa es que yo ya comencé con mi venganza…–

Y así, Ino comenzó a contar lo que le había ocurrido minutos atrás…

.

.

.

.

Ese día se levantó muy temprano, dispuesta a hacer un cambio espectacular en su imagen. Con la ropa, no tuvo inconvenientes, ya que su amplio armario y su amplia imaginación hicieron casi todo el trabajo. Lo que más trabajo le costó fue decidir su nuevo peinado, pero a final quedó más que satisfecha con las dos colitas coquetas..

.

Hecho el cambio, se volvió a mirar al espejo. Definitivamente, su nueva apariencia, y sobre todo el peinado de colegiala sexy, le daban un aspecto bastante deseable. Si, ahora no sería precisamente ella quien iba a caer en las redes del pálido chico de cabello negro y mirada vacía.

Se disponía a salir, cuando se encontró con el susodicho esperándola paciente en la puerta de su casa, con su típica sonrisa.

.

Éste, al verla, se le acercó lentamente, ocultando su bastante crecido interés en el nuevo aspecto de su novia, y con si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, le dijo…

–Te perdono

–¿Cómo? – preguntó ella, totalmente descolocada, deseando liquidar al shinobi con la mirada.

–Sí –reafirmó el shinobi, demostrando sus evidentes deseos de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. –Te perdono, entiendo que quizás no lo hiciste de consciente, ¡claro! Me refiero al coqueteo con esos imbéciles.

.

Ino respiró profundo y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no destajarlo en ese mismo momento. Apretó los puños y se puso roja de cólera, pero pronto su estado de ánimo comenzó a cambiar ante una idea que se estaba formando en su mente.

.

Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó su rostro.

–Tienes razón mi amor – ronroneó y se acercó a él seductoramente hacia él, alcanzando lentamente su oído – Gracias, por perdonarme, pero… ¿Por qué no hacemos que esta reconciliación valga la pena? –

.Deslizó su mano para coger la del joven, quien estaba expectante, y lo arrastró hasta el interior de su casa.

.

Sai se dejó llevar por la mano de la rubia hasta que estuvo dentro de su casa. Al instante, la tomó de las caderas y aproximó su cuerpo al de él, con deseo. La verdad es que no entendía como, pero esa mujer le hacía despertar sensaciones que él desconocía, que incluso aun le daba miedo conocer, pero que siempre resultaban ser agradables. Hábilmente, la levantó y la recostó en el sofá, y luego se posó sobre ella. Sus manos comenzaron a viajar por el cuerpo de Ino, demostrando su creciente deseo.

Ella, por su parte, tampoco se quedaba atrás. Traviesamente acarició el pecho de su novio, y lentamente fue descendiendo, hasta llegar a la prenda inferior del shinobi.

.

De pronto, se detuvo y, con gran destreza, se posicionó sobre él, tomando el control.

–Sabes Sai, quizás tengas razón.

–¿Cómo?- preguntó él, desconcertado

–Sí, que tal vez fue inconsciente, pero que quizás tengas razón y sí les coqueteé a aquellos idiotas – Ino vio la confusión en Sai, y continuó – y ¿Sabes por qué? – el chico negó –sencillo, mi querido ninja sexy – dijo seductoramente la rubia pegando su cadera a la del ninja, quien no pude evitar gemir por el contacto tan repentino. – porque, me temo que tu ya no eres tan deseable para mi. – y diciendo esto, la bella kunnouchi se levantó y dejó al shinobi en su posición anterior, sin habla.

.

Antes de salir, volteó y sonrió al ver la cara de su novio, quien aún continuaba estático.

–¡Ah! Por cierto, Sai, por favor cierras con llave cuando salgas.

Y la hermosa kunoichi de ojos azulados salió de su casa, dejando a un Sai bastante confundido, y caliente.

.

.

.

.

Cuando terminó de contar su historia, tanto la chica de ojos jade como la de ojos marrones reían a carcajadas. Incluso la de ojos perlados reía, aunque en forma más tímida.

–¡Vaya!, ¡Ino-chan! eso estuvo realmente genial, pero ¿No lo has vuelto a ver?

–Pues mira TenTen, he visto que ha venido como unas tres veces en lo que va de la mañana y tarde pero yo he decidido ignorarlo completamente. – contestó la rubia.

–Tienes razón, Ino-cerda, ponerse celoso, y todavía decir que él es el que te perdona… es el colmo.

–Así es, mi querida frente de marquesina. – contestó a su amiga, y luego las observó curiosa. – pero, ¿Ustedes cómo van? porque en lo que hemos platicado he visto rondar a una gran mosca verde y con grandes cejotas.

.

Todas voltearon a ver a la mancha verde, que las espiaba desde todos los rincones posibles.

–Hmp… ese imbécil, ¡Ahora sí viene! Que mejor se vaya con su amado Gai-sensei que yo no lo pienso perdonar, ya no.

–Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. – comentó la chica de cabellos negros, intentando controlar su creciente ira.

–Pero Hina-chan, a ti te buscan y a nosotras, malditos, nos acusan y abandonan.

–Sakura-chan, es que ustedes no saben lo que es tener un novio celoso todo el día viviendo bajo el mismo tiempo, además de estar celoso del chico de quien una estaba enamorada de niña, ¿Pueden creerlo? – Explotó en cólera la chica de ojos luna, soltando en esas palabras toda su frustración.

–¡¿Queee? – la miraron sus amigas, totalmente sorprendidas.

.

No recordaban haber visto así de molesta a Hinata antes.

.

.

.

.

Y así se la pasaron toda la tarde conversando y discutiendo, desahogándose de los chicos que ya las tenían hartas, y planeando mil y un males para ellos.

Entre sus planes iban incluida su próxima salida al centro comercial, ya que estaban decididas a cambiar.

.

.

 ** _EXTRA_**

En la mansión Hyuga…

"Hinata, Hinata, ¿Por qué me tratas así?" se veía a un Neji deprimido en la oscuridad de su habitación, junto a un cejotas llorando a mares, y a un Sai dibujando siluetas de kunnouchis con grandes curvas.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

- **COMO NOS HICIMOS NOVIOS-PARTE 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-CONFUSION-**

 **.**

Se encontraba una linda chica de cabellos rosados entrenando sola, aunque en realidad su mente estuviera en otra parte, y es que en verdad hacía bastante tiempo que se sentía confundida, el tiempo había pasado y ahora las cosas ya no eran como cuando era una niña.

.

Era cierto que amó muchísimo a Uchiha Sasuke, pero ella estaba convencida de que eso ya era tiempo pasado y que, aunque volviera a verlo, ya no sentiría nada por él, y que los nuevos sentimientos que guardaba no cambiarían con nada…

.

Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba tan confundida?

.

Pues sencillo, la chica de ojos jade se encontraba confundida, pero no por Uchiha Sasuke. Ahora tenía otro motivo para sentirse confundida, otra persona. El problema era que no sabía con certeza si el chico que ahora le quitaba el sueño le iba a corresponder, ¿y si ahora la ignoraba? O ¿si ya vio a otra chica?, se preguntaba a sí misma. Si las cosas fueran así, eso le iba a doler más que el rechazo del último de los Uchiha.

.

Se encontraba meditando la joven cuando escuchó como su tormento se acercaba gritando su nombre...

–¡Sakura!, Sa… ku… ra… chan por fin te encuentro– gritaba el chico bastante agitado. – ¿Qué haces?

–Pues entrenando, ¿qué no ves? – Contestó sarcástica.

.

En verdad, no lo entendía, pero cada vez que lo veía era agresiva con él

–Otra vez de mal humor Sakura-chan, no cambias– comentó el ya ahora "maduro" Ninja. –Pero bueno, te buscaba por que Tsunade-obachan te manda llamar.

.

Eso le dolió, o sea que solo porque lo mandaron a buscarla lo hizo, ya nada era como antes. Sakura se quedó estática por unos segundos.

–Sakura, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó el chico, notando el cambio de la joven – digo… si quieres…

–Sabes… no me interesa – le interrumpió, confundiéndolo con su actitud. "Es ahora… o nunca" – Tengo que decirte algo. –

.

Se detuvo y lo vio directamente a los ojos. Las palabras le fallaron, pero estaba convencida de que lo amaba. Y entonces dejó que las acciones hablaran por ella.

Y lo besó…

–¿Sabes algo?- le dijo al momento de separarse de él – Te amo Naruto-kun.

.

Él solo se quedó mirándola con esos hermosos ojos azules, y lo hizo de la única forma que sólo él podía hacerlo y…

SI

Definitivamente la confusión se fue.

.

FIN


End file.
